headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman: Shadow of the Bat (Part 1)
"Shadow of the Bat (Part 1)" is the first episode of season two of the superhero adventure program Batman: The Animated Series and the sixty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Frank Paur with a script written by Brynne Stephens. The episode first aired on FOX Kids on Monday, September 13th, 1993. Synopsis Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne/Matches Malone * Alfred Pennyworth * Batgirl, Barbara Gordon * Gil Mason * Harvey Bullock * James Gordon * Janet Van Dorn * Robin, Dick Grayson * Mad Dog * Rupert Thorne * Rupert Thorne's henchman #1 * Rupert Thorne's henchman #2 * Two-Face, Harvey Dent * Male news broadcaster * Renee Montoya * Summer Gleeson * Gotham City Police Department * Bats * Humans * Gotham City :* Gotham City Court House :* Gotham City Jail :* Gotham Exports :* Gotham City Police Headquarters :* Stacked Deck :* Wayne Manor * Batarangs * Bat-grappling gun :* Batline * Shotgun * Two-Face's silver dollar * GCPD police squad car * GCPD tank * Mad Dog's roadster * Acrobatics * Driving * Electrocution * Gotham Insider * Gotham Times * Throwing Cast Note: The voice cast list and the characters they play are indicated below as they are presented in the closing credits of the episode. Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Batman: The Animated Series, Volume Three DVD collection by Warner Home Video. It is also included on its corresponding disc on the Batman: The Complete Animated Series collection. * This episode is production code number: 157. * This is the first appearance of Deputy police commissioner Gil Mason. * This is the first appearance of Janet Van Dorn. * This is the first appearance of Barbara Gordon as Batgirl. * Renee Montoya appears in this episode, but has no speaking lines. Allusions * Robin mentions missing a Bogart festival in film class. This is a reference to Humphrey Bogart, who was an American film actor best known for his work as a leading man in classic films such as Casablanca, The Maltese Falcon, The Big Sleep and The African Queen. Bloopers * Quotes .]] * Rupert Thorne: I can't be seen here. Hold them off! .... * Rupert Thorne: Come on, then! You're not taking Rupert Thorne without a fight! .... * Gil Mason: And the commissioner and I won't rest till every crime kingpin, hustler and two-bit crook is off the streets. .... * Barbara Gordon: You know, Dad... if you and Gil keep nailing bad guys like this... people will start thinking you two are Batman and Robin. * James Gordon: What can I say? Gil is a Godsend. And he's not bad looking either. * Barbara Gordon: Daaaaad. I just got you to stop treating me like a kid, and now you're trying to marry me off. .... * Gil Mason: Believe me, Jim, I don't wanna be here, but I thought it would be best coming from me. * James Gordon: What is it? What's wrong? * Gil Mason: James Gordon... I have a warrant for your arrest. * James Gordon: This is a joke, right? * Barbara Gordon: On what charges? * Gil Mason: Accepting bribes. * James Gordon: You can't be serious! * Gil Mason: The department has reason to believe that you've been taking money from Rupert Thorne. For years. .... * Batgirl: If Batman won't help me, fine. Let's see what Batgirl can do. .... * Robin: Funny, I don't remember a Batgirl in our little club... .... * Harvey Bullock: Batgirl? Sheesh! What's next? Weasel Woman? See also External Links * * * * * * * "Shadow of the Bat (Part 1)" at the DCAU Wiki * ---- Category:1993/Episodes Category:September, 1993/Episodes